This World is Yours
by naminori o2
Summary: Otsuu is holding a free concert at the beach. The problem is, Gintoki and Shinpachi are nowhere to be found. Kagura looks for them until she stumbled upon someone.. Inspired by Gintama's 10 Ending Video. Okita/Kagura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or the song "This World is Yours".**

**Thanks to Chaomi for pointing out my mistake (I typed 'Hatsu' instead of 'Mutsu' **** )Thanks anyway! **

"Nee Gorilla, have you seen Gin-chan and Shinpachi?" Kagura asked the Shinsengumi commander.

Otsuu-chan is holding a free concert for everybody at the beach, and thus, the Yorozuya is invited (Since Shinpachi is the Captain of the Cheering Section). Shinpachi then asked his aneue to come with him and she readily agreed saying,

_"Sure Shin-chan! It's a good way of relaxing myself!" Otae cheerfully said before darkly mumbling, "Without that stupid Gorilla stalker tailing at my back."_

To make this story shorter, Otae asked her friend, Kyuubei to join her (With Kyuubei's father and grandfather who will be chaperoning.) Sa-chan, being the freakish stalker she is, overheard Shinpachi telling the two Yorozuyas about the concert, so she invited herself in. Gintoki told Katsura and Sakamoto, who recently came from his recent space trip. Mutsu will be looking over Sakamoto since he's capable of doing stupid things when he's drunk. Luckily, Hasegawa's new job is at the beach so he is there, too. (Together with his beloved homeless friend, Musashi)

"Gomen ne, Kagura chan. But I haven't seen them." Kondo replied. The Shinsengumi is also there (which is a bad news for Otae) because they were given orders by Matsudaira to look over and `protect` Otsuu-chan to prevent another kidnapping. (Reference EP 56)

"Excuse me but I still have the duty to impress the most beautiful Otae.." Kondo told her and resumed his pose together with the other Shinsengumi members. What a bunch of idiots, Kagura thought.

Kagura asked everybody where Gin-chan and Shinpachi is : from the Mayo cigarette idiot (who was currently drinking/eating frozen mayonnaise stored in a big cooler box) to the old hag Otose with Tama and the bitch Catherine.. Wait, why are they even here?! Maybe Gin-chan and Shinpachi invited them... She even asked the former comrades of Gin-chan : the idiot Sakamoto and Zura.. and even Sa-chan! Even the freakish stalker doesn't know where Gin-chan is...

Kagura let her eyes scan the beach to look for signs of Gin-chan and Shinpachi. She saw he idiotic Prince Hata and Jii, but she never bothered asking them. She even went to the fellow members of the cheering section to look for Shinpachi.

_ "Captain is unusually late today, so I took over." Taka-chin said who was taking over the role of Shinpachi._

After minutes of looking for the two Yorozuyas, Kagura grew tired. So she decided to roam around the beach and enjoy the scenery.

"Maybe Gin-chan and Shinpachi are doing something important..." she told herself, in attempt to reassure her mind. "I'll just look for them later when I'm hungry!" She has eaten a lot so food would not be a problem. "Sadaharu! Come Here!" she called out. A big mass of white fur came running happily after her.

The two roamed around the beach, enjoying the scenery and the nice breeze at the beach. With the sun brightly shining upon them, Kagura felt a pang of sadness. The sun is glowing prettily; giving life and light to everything its ray touches. The white sand and pristine waters he is walking on is nice, too.

Being a girl sheltered from sunlight, a sight like this is very moving. Most of her life, her parasol shelters her from the sun; protecting her skin with possible damage the sun may inflict to her. Being a Yato clansman has many advantages: freakishly strong fighting abilities and stamina. The only disadvantage is that they can't enjoy days like this, due to their weakness to sunlight.

That day, she decided to leave her umbrella and use the pretty hat her Ane-go bought along with the cute pink sundress for a change.

While walking and enjoying the peaceful sight before her, she saw a lone figure sitting in the sand.' I know this person, ne? Who is this again?'

Ah yes! That's the Shinsengumi Sadist! He's just wearing beachwear today…Okita Sougo, her known rival, the 1st Captain of the 1st squad of the idiots, the person whom she is trading kicks, punches, deadly blows and insults whenever they see each other. The asshole who broke her wrist in the Yagyuu Mansion incident and the bastard who calls Gin-chan "danna". Why is he alone? I thought I sa him a while ago trying to slice the back of Mayora.. Whatever. I'll go to him since I'm bored. For a **little entertainment** only, she mentally told herself.

She approached the boy with a smile and called out,

"Hey Sadist!"

Okita was surprised to see big blue eyes staring down at him. "Oh, it's you, China." He muttered. "And I'm **not** in the mood to fight today." He adds.

"Are you stupid?! Do you think I can fight with this outfit?!" Kagura yelled annoyingly.

"Oh, I forgot that you're **stupid** already." She smirks.

Okita scanned Kagura from head to toe. She really, is wearing… A DRESS! And she's not wielding her umbrella today, and instead she's wearing a pretty hat... oh wait… She's wearing her hair down, too.

She looked kinda cute, he blushed at this thought. But being a good emotion hider, he still kept a straight face on the outside.

Kagura felt the gaze of Okita. What is he doing?

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked innocently.

"Why? Got a crush on me?" Kagura taunts with a smirk.

**Deep inside** Kagura, she wanted him to like her back but because of her pride holding her back, she can't admit her feelings to him. Besides, he's 18 and she's only 14. He's way **older** and more **popular** which results to many admirers (to her dismay, are more prettier than her) he can choose from. She just mentally sighed at the thought.

"As if, Alien Girl. I'd never want you!" Okita shot back.

"As if I'd want you too!!!" Kagura glared at him.

She tried to blink her tears away; no matter what she do, his words hurt like hell. It is like acid racing up in her chest, pinning her heart like a thousand needles.

Okita noticed China is trying to blink her tears away. What did he do now?

He felt a little bad.

"Are you … alright?" Okita asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Huh? Oh this… just sand…" Kagura replied, looking down.

"I'm Sorry." Okita apologized.

Kagura's eyes widened, and looked at him. What just happened?!The idiot… APOLOGIZED?! Wait. I think hell just froze over.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked in a soft voice.

Should I tell her? She has a very loud mouth, I know. For years, I have known her nasty attitude.. Okita looked up to Kagura. But she looks serious…

"I think… that's why it happened is because I'm becoming a man of…bad nature…so … I … am trying … **to change**." Okita replied, taking his gaze off Kagura and looked at the ocean.

Kagura choked on his last two words. _'TO CHANGE'?_

Okita contemplated if he will tell his dilemma to Kagura. They're supposed to be rivals, right? But judging from the looks of Kagura, she looked so worries.

"It's because… arghh! I miss HER." He replied.

"Who's HER?" Kagura asked bitterly. Jealousy suddenly sprung to her senses. Kagura tapped her foot impatiently.

"Do I need to tell you?"

"Of course! We're friends after all and I want to help..." Kagura smiled warmly, radiating its warmth to his heart. Okita looked surprised with her sudden change of emotions.

"My sister… she's my … only living relative … Our parents died when I was very young … so she took me under her wing … I don't even have any memory of my parents… so that's why… I love her more than anything… but … she has weak lungs … so she…" Okita's voice trailed. He can't say the word that hurts so much.

"She died?"

Okita sadly nodded.

"I'm sorry… I know she misses you too." Kagura told him, trying to cheer him up by patting his shoulder.

"I know… It just hurts." He said.

Kagura pulled him into a hug, letting his head rest on her neck while drawing soft circles at his back. Okita liked the warmth of her body, so he buried his head on the crook of her neck.

"This feels… nice" Okita admitted.

Kagura simply laughed, "You okay now?" she asked him when they pulled away.

"Yeah... Thanks." Okita smiled. Not the usual smirk he uses but a pretty smile that enhances his features.

"You're welcome, Sad---" Kagura was cut off by a kiss. She was surprised that her rival, Sadistic Shinsengumi Captain Okita Sougo was kissing her. As in K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Okita waited, expecting a slap, kick or punch or any other sign of female outrage but was relieved that there's none. Actually, China is kissing him back.

After a couple of minutes, they broke apart, both blushing fuiosly. No one spoke and both of them seemed to be in trance. Only the water in the shore and birds are heard. Finally, Kagura spoke, breaking the silence.

"That was my first kiss, you know."

"That was my first kiss, too." Okita snapped.

"So … does it mean that …?" Kagura blushed, averting her gaze somewhere else.

"Meet me tomorrow, 10 A.M. at the park." Okita casually said. He felt the urge to punch himself for letting China see him in his vulnerable time.

"You will be forced to treat me to lunch if I arrived ahead of you." He added, standing up.

Kagura smiled. A big, cheeky one.

"Well China, I must be going now. Hijikata-san will get mad once he learns that I'm slacking off. I don't want him to rant about how I'm neglecting my duties." He said in monotone.

"Ja ne."

Kagura watched him walk away until he became a little spot in distance.

Then reality struck her – she will have a date with Sadist tomorrow!

**Her First Date.**

** '**How will Gin-chan and Shinpachi react once they learned that Sadist and I will be going out?' She giggled at the thought of Shinpachi fainting in shock and Gintoki frozen, dead fish eyes widen in shock and mouth hanging open.

Speaking of Gin-chan and Shinpachi, she saw two figures walking as if they're searching for someone. She ran closer and saw two persons with silver-permed hair and black plain one. At last, they're here. Kagura thought.

She ran towards them-without sadness but full of happiness, excitement and relief. She ran really fats, as if she was flying. The wind seemed to dance with her; her hat even flew away while she was running! Thanks to Sadaharu who caught and handed it to her. She didn't mind the sun anymore- she ran and ran until she reached Gin-chan and Shinpachi who was walking at the shore. She felt at home with Gin-chan and Shinpachi around. And indeed, _**this world is hers.**_


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

While walking, Gintoki noticed Kagura smiling since they found her running towards them.

Maybe something happened to this brat, Gintoki thought.

Judging from the pink hue on her cheeks, he knew something happened that needed her guardian's attention.

"Oi Kagura, what happened while Shinpachi and I weren't around?" he asked lazily.

Kagura giggled and blushed furiously.

Gintoki stopped walking and looked at Shinpachi.

"Gin-san, why did you stop walking?" Shinpachi turned around to see his mentor staring as if he saw the most gruesome murder that happened in history.

"Sadist and I will be having a date tomorrow.." Kagura shyly said while fiddling on the hem of her skirt.

"What, Kagura-chan?! You do realize that he's dangerous, right?!" Shinpachi yelled at her in terror.

" I think I love him." Kagura said in a small voice.

Gintoki still stood there, frozen with his dead fish eyes widely staring at her, mouth open. Shinpachi just fainted in confusion. Poor men. Déjà vu?

_You better_

_FLYING, takaku, takaku_

_FLYING, tooku, tooku_

_Sou, doko he demo_

_Ikeru_

_FLYING, nagaku, nagaku_

_FLYING, motto toberu_

_Kimi no tsubasa de_

_Kiito._


End file.
